


Keeping It In The Family - Shorts and One Shots

by Lone_Wolf_Fanfics



Series: Keeping It In The Family [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 12:23:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15581931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics/pseuds/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics
Summary: Those pairings that do not have full stories to them, but are too short to put into their own books.





	Keeping It In The Family - Shorts and One Shots

**Married Name:** Riley Colt

**Birth Name:** Riley Winchester

**Nickname:** Riley. Rye.

**DOB:** January 24, 1979

 

 

 

**Family:**

John Winchester (Father)

Mary Winchester (Mother)

**Dean Winchester (Twin Brother)**

Sam Winchester (Little Brother)

Adam Milligan (Half little brother)

Alex Colt (Husband)

Henry Samuel 'Colt' (Son)

 

~~~~~~

 

Dean Winchester is a sick man. He believes himself a sick man. That he's always been a sick man. He's been in love with his twin sister for as long as he can remember. But when his father had found out, when John had found them, seventeen years old, tangled together in their underwear and exchanging heated kisses, it wasn't the first time they'd be together, they'd been 'together' for years, sneaking around behind their father's back, he'd flipped, shouted, shamed them both. And then he broke Dean's heart. He sent her away. Took her away from Dean. But he never forgot, he slept with girls that looked just like her, smelt like her, dressed like her, and all the while he still thought of her. Pictured her. And now......now she is actually standing in front of him. Thirteen years after the last time he saw her. And all those feelings have come flooding back.

"Riley?" Sam asks from his side, she swings around, her dirty blonde hair flailing, she spins the machete in her hand and glares at them both.

"Are you two utter morons?" she asks, they both stare at her. "Thought Dad taught you both better" she slides the machete into the holster on her thigh.

"You're here" Dean whispers and steps towards her just as a ridiculously handsome man moves to Riley and touches her stomach, Dean stops and stares at the two of them, the man looking down at her, she smiles and nods.

"I'm fine" she whispers, he takes her hand and turns to Sam and Dean. "Sam, Dean....this is my husband, Alex Colt" she introduces smiling up at her man at her side. And Dean's heart breaks again. "Alex these are my brothers"

"Your brothers" he states and then holds out his hand to them. "It's nice to finally meet you, Riley's told me so much about you both" Alex waits for one of the brother's to take his hand, Dean grits his teeth, his jaw tight, Sam takes Alex's hand and shakes.

"Nice to meet you too" Sam offers. Alex looks to Dean and then to Riley, she smiles a little and takes his hand. "Nice job with these vamp" Sam offers.

"Thanks" Alex offers. "Just run of the mill vamp nest" he plays it off. "But drinks on us?" he asks. "It'll give you guys a chance to catch up, to talk....I know it's been a while"

"Sounds great" Sam offers nudging Dean who nods slightly.

..............

Sam watches Riley sat across from him as she watches Dean and Alex at the bar.

"How long have you been married?" Sam asks Riley who looks to him.

"About 2 years" she answers and then looks back to Dean. "Where's Dad?" she asks, Sam stares at her. "Sammy?" she asks turning to him when he doesn't answer. "Where is he?"

"I'm sorry, Riley" he whispers.

"When?" she asks fiddling with her wedding ring, her hand in her lap.

"About 5 years ago"

"5 years" she whispers looking down with a frown. Alex and Dean slide back into the booth, Dean setting a beer in front of himself and Sam, whilst Alex sets a whiskey in front of himself and an orange juice in front of Riley. Dean looks to Riley, just by the set of her jaw her knows there is something wrong, he turns to Sam.

"What did you do?" Dean asks Sam who looks to him.

"She asked about Dad" he answers, Dean shoots him a look and turns to Riley, Alex strokes her cheek and takes her hand. Dean tightens his jaw and looks away. Sam hangs his head slightly.

"How?" Riley asks looking between them. "Was it....natural?"

"No" Dean answers shaking his head. "No, it was not..."

"Dean" Sam warns.

"I'm not lying to her" Dean mumbles and looks to Riley. "He made a deal, his life for mine" he admits, he and Riley just stare at one another before she looks away and to Alex, he wraps an arm around her and pulls her closer.

.....................

Dean watches her dance, watching her dance that way with some stranger, cause he is a stranger, husband or not, no one will know her like HE does. Her hips swaying, her hands running all over her own body. It's filthy and hot. And he is sure she is doing it on purpose. Dean swallows thickly as she looks to him, eyes like sin. And he knows now, in that moment, that she remembers everything, still feels everything he does. He turns back to the bar and grabs his drink before downing it and ordering another.

....................

Dean watches Riley slip away from Alex and head towards the back of the bar, towards the bathrooms. Dean bites his lip before following.

....................

Dean crowds Riley, pressing her back against the wall, his hand finding her hip to hold her to the wall, his breath brushing over her skin.

"You don't love him, Rye" Dean tells her, Riley looks up at him. "You don't" he argues. "You can't love him"

"Dean" she warns. "I'm married"

"But you don't love him" he argues brushing her hair back and cupping her cheek.

"I do" she argues back. "I do love him"

"You told me you loved me, do you remember?"

"Dean" she whispers.

"You said you would always love me"

"We were stupid kids" she tells him. "Very stupid kids, sick and twisted kids"

"Don't" he warns. "Don't do that" he snaps at her. "Because I can hear Dad behind those words and I don't ever want you to think that what he right"

"But he was" she whispers. "Dean, he was right, we're brother and sister, the things we did....it's not right, the things we felt for each other wasn't right. The things I did to try and forget that part of my life" Dean stares at her.

"You...you hated what we had that much?" he whispers.

"It tore our family apart" she tells him. "You know, that night, the night Dad drove me away, not once did he look at me" Dean looks down. "He didn't talk to me, he just..." she looks away and wipes at her cheeks. "He dropped me at Bobby's....and left" she looks to Dean. "Without a single word. So yes...I did. I had to move on" she turns to walk away, Dean snatches her wrist and pulls her back to him, presses his lips to hers, Riley breathes in harshly and then is kissing him back. And ten years haven't passed. They are seventeen again. He threads his fingers through her hair and pulls her closer, kissing her harder. She whimpers into his mouth and he pulls back.

"No one will love you the way I do" he whispers to her, she swallows thickly and looks up at him. "No one" he kisses her again, softly, full of love, and then walks away. Riley clutches her chest before walking the other way.

..................

Dean climbs out of his bed as someone knocks on the door, he frowns and walks towards it, he hopes it's one person, he hopes it's her. He hopes it's Riley and she's back, for him. But reality is it's probably Sam. He takes a breath and opens the door, Riley is leaning against the wall across from him. Her arms folded over her chest.

"Rye?" Dean asks, she takes a breath and swallows a little and looks up at him, eyes red and puffy, she leans up and steps forward, feet unsteady, she's been drinking.

"You ruined everything" she accuses, Dean shakes his head. "I was happy, and I was loved......and you....try and break that" she pushes against his chest, he grabs her wrists. "I grew up...I grew up and I put it all behind me" she sniffles and lets out a shaky breath. "Being away from you was the best thing that ever happened to me" Dean shakes his head pulling her closer. "What we did was wrong" she accuses. "So very wrong" she repeats, he wraps his arm around her back and holds her to his chest. Her nose touching his. "It was wrong" she whispers.

"No, no it wasn't......" he argues. "But you being away from me, **that** was wrong" she shakes her head.

"I tried to kill myself" she admits, Dean stares at her. "I told you, I hated myself, and knowing that my own father was that ashamed of me, that I couldn't be with you, I was all alone......so I tried to kill myself"

"Rye" he whispers.

"I tried to kill myself four times" she adds, Dean threads his fingers into her hair and pulls her to him.

"I'm sorry" he whispers holding her close to him, her head on his chest. "I'm sorry" she flexes her fingers and then clutches to his back. "I'm so sorry" he coos holding her tight to him. "I pushed" he admits. "You were unsure and...I pushed"

"You didn't force me" Riley argues. "Dean" she whispers and presses her forehead to his shoulder. "I loved you" she mumbles and pulls back from him, takes a step...and stumbles and Dean keeps her upright.

"How much have you had to drink?" he asks.

"Too much" she answers. "I don't drink" she adds. "Any more. I haven't in...three years" Dean lifts her up, cradling her to his chest, he moves to the his bed. "I don't drink" she tells him as he lays her down, brushing her hair back.

"Sleep" he orders, she nods and snuggles into the pillow as he moves to pull off her boots, setting them onto the floor. "We'll talk more tomorrow" he stands and moves around the other side of the bed, lays with her. His fingers brushing through her hair.

.................

Dean wakes to a noise across his room, his hand seeking out Riley at his side, but she's not there, he looks around the room and finds her pulling on her boots.

"Where are you going?" Dean asks sitting up.

"Home" she answers glancing to him and then away before turning to leave, Dean jumps up out of bed and moves to her, grabs her wrist.

"Rye" he states. "Stay with me" he whispers kissing her, he pulls back and nudges her nose. "Stay" he begs, she nods a little and he pulls back touching her jacket before he pushes it from her shoulders and sets it over the back of the chair before turning back to her, takes her hand and turns it around, brushes his fingers over the marks on Riley's arms, the cuts over her wrists, he looks up at her, her lip trembles slightly. He pushes her sleeve up her arm, the marks are extensive. Not just self inflicted cuts but track marks. "Rye" he whispers stroking the marks. "Dad did this" he tells her. "This is all Dad's fault, he should never have taken you away from me. I could have protected you, I could have stopped this" she pulls her arm away from him. "Talk to me, Rye. Tell me what happened" he whispers, she turns and threads her fingers through her hair.

"The plan was for me to stay with Bobby" she admits. "And I did.....for about a week" she turns to him. "A week without you and I couldn't function. We'd spent seventeen years side by side, as brother and sister, twins, as best friends, as lovers....and I couldn't function without you.....so I ran away" she tells him. "I ran as far as I could get, from Bobby, from Dad.....from you" she sighs and sits on the edge of his bed. "I just kept running. Not just geographically but...." she sighs. "I just wanted to forget about everything, I wanted to feel nothing....I wanted to be normal" she look away and pulls her sleeves down over her arms. "I tried everything. I tried anything" she whispers. Dean moves to her and lifts her face. "I was broken" she admits looking up at him. "You broke me" she accuses.

"All I ever did was love you" he tells her.

"You broke me" she repeats. He brushes his lips over hers, she closes her eyes. He kisses her again and this time she kisses him back, her hands raising up to clutch to his face, holding him to her as she kisses him, hard, all that pent up emotion, all these years just pouring out. He kisses along her jaw and down to her neck, she moans and runs her hand around his waist and around his back, his hand travel to her waist and under her shirt. He moans and closes his eyes. He hasn't touched her like this in thirteen years. He pulls back and takes the bottom of her shirt in his hands before pulling it up over her head. He moves back to kiss her throwing the shirt aside, his hands roaming over every inch of skin, he lifts her up, her legs wrapping around his waist as he carries her back to bed, throws her down, she looks to him as he pulls his own shirt off, Riley watches him, breathing heavily, Dean reaches for his belt and pauses.

"Tell me to stop and I will" he tells her, almost begs of her. "You're married" Riley takes a breath and pushes her jeans down her hips and kicks them from her legs, Dean pushes his own down his legs and then joins her on the bed, crawling over her to kiss her again, pulls at her hips to position her beneath him. Both of them roaming the other, that long since they've touched one another, felt skin on skin, since they've made love. Dean kisses along her jaw as she moans, his fingers pull open her bra at the back and works it down her arms, throwing it aside his hands then moving down her body to her underwear, which he just....tears from her. She grabs his boxers and pushes them down, they share a look, full of longing, loss, love, need, and hunger. He kisses her and wraps an arm under her back and leans backwards pulling her up, she grabs onto his shoulders and looks down at him, brushes her fingers over his cheek and around the back of his head, he pulls her closer, his cock pushing up into her, she moans and closes her eyes. "I've missed you" he admits. "I've missed this" he kisses her neck, brushes his teeth over her skin, she moans and tugs at his hair, he closes his eyes and moves with her, thrusting up into her. Makes love to her. To his sister. And it's the most like home he's felt in years. With her is where he is supposed to be. He runs his hand over her waist and up to her breast, holds the mound in his hand, brushes his thumb over her nipple, she moans and clenches around him, he still remembers what she likes.

"Dean" she moans, and he closes his eyes, hearing her call his name like that after all these years, he holds her closer to him, just stops for a moment to hold her, she buries her head in his neck and clutches to him too.

"Rye" he whispers longingly. His sister, the love of his life, is back in his arms. He moves again. Thrusting up into her. Just enough that she is right there, her entire body warm and loved. Riley throws her head back, clutching to Dean's shoulders as she comes, as she screams, her entire body shuddering and clenching. He holds onto her waist and yanks her hips back against his, bottoming out within her, and then comes with her. Muscles straining. Both breath heavily, skin slick with sweat. Dean runs his hands over Riley's body, tracing her lines, memorising every single scar, everything that has changed. She closes her eyes and turns her head away, she catches a look at the photo on his bedside table, it's of the two of them, taken about a week before John carted her off, they'd snuck out and gone to the fair, somewhere they didn't have to hide their relationship, it was a real date. "Riley?" Dean asks, she looks to him, his hand finding her cheek.

"I love you" she tells him. "I always have....but this..." Dean shakes his head and kisses her, twitching inside of her. "I'm married"

"He doesn't deserve you" he tells her. "I deserve you" he strokes her cheek. "I love you. I love you" he kisses her, her arms wrapping around him.

............

"Did you have a girl over last night?" Sam asks pouring coffee for himself. Dean raises an eyebrow. "Last night. I heard you and.....whoever she is"

"Oh yeah, it was just...some girl from the bar" Dean answers looking to his coffee. Sam nods and drinks from his own mug. Dean watches Sam for a moment before standing with his mug. "Gonna get dressed" he mumbles and walks away.

.................

"Hey, I thought you were going to come have breakfast with me?" Dean asks setting the mug of coffee on his bedside table next to Riley who sits on his bed.

"Well I didn't want to interrupt...." he looks to her. "Being just some girl from the bar" she tells him and then stands.

"Rye" he whispers following her across the room, she turns to him.

"What happened to you not being ashamed of this?" she asks. "Telling me that it was ridiculous how I felt about what we did all those years ago...."

"I'm not ashamed of how I feel about you" he corrects. "But it's Sammy" she nods and then looks away.

"I have to go home" Riley states pulling on her jacket "I have to go home" she repeats getting upset.

"Rye" Dean begs. "I'm sorry, it just came out, come on, Rye, I didn't...." she leaves without waiting for him to finish, Dean sets his head back and sighs.

...............

Sam looks up from the paper as Riley hurries past him and up the stairs toward the exit.

"Riley?" he asks, she doesn't answer, just slips out the door, Sam frowns.

......................

"So Riley was here?" Sam asks watching Dean drink in the library.

"Was she?" Dean asks quietly, Sam cocks his head and heads into the room.

"Why did Dad send Riley away?" Sam asks sitting next to Dean, his fingers clasped around a glass of scotch. "And not the bullshit reason but the real reason"

"What?" Dean asks looking to him. "Dad told you...."

"That she left to go to school?" Sam asks. "Come on, the second he reacted the way he did with me when I wanted to go to Stanford, I knew that was a lie, so what's the real reason Riley left all those years ago, why Dad never spoke about her again, why we never saw her again. What did she do?"

"Nothing, Rye did nothing wrong" Dean mumbles. "It wasn't her fault"

"Then what was it? Who's fault is it?" Sam asks.

"Can you just drop it?" Dean asks standing and moving to the drinks cabinet.

"You two were inseparable" Sam states. "Went everywhere together, shared food, same taste in music, drank together, went to bars together, you even shared a bed...." Dean grits his teeth and turns to Sam.

"Dad caught us"

"Caught you?" Sam asks frowning at Dean.

"Sam, there was no girl from the bar last night, okay, there was no girl....it was Riley"

"Riley?" Sam asks, frowning. Dean shoots him a look.

"It was Riley in my room last night" Dean adds. "It was Riley that was making those noise, and me that was causing them. I slept with our sister. I had sex with our sister. So there....." Dean pours himself another a glass. "Dad caught us when we were seventeen....and then he took her away, Dad took her away. And you can call us sick and twisted and messed up and whatever else you want, we heard it all from Dad"

"Dean, I watched a lot as a kid, I watched Dad, I watched you and I watched Riley. I knew" Sam states, Dean looks to him. "I knew about you and Riley. You weren't subtle and I was 13 not stupid"

"You knew?" Dean asks.

"I knew that you and Riley were.....together, I didn't know that's why Dad sent her away....but I knew you were together. It never bothered me" he admits. "I was just happy that you were both happy" Dean looks down. "We've always been close, the three of us, probably a little closer then most siblings, it's just the way we've always been" Sam leans on the table. "Now I know that you seeing Riley again after all this time is the happiest I've seen you since....well since she left. We're all a little screwed up, me and you and Riley, we're so screwed up, always have been. But if you and Riley can be screwed up and happy together....then what does it matter, Dad's dead, Bobby's dead, everyone else who knows that you're brother and sister is dead......if you want to be with Riley.....go be with Riley" Dean stares at him. "Go be with Riley" Sam repeats motioning to the door. "Go get her and bring her home"

"Come with me" Dean offers.

"Dean..."

"I just...I need the support" Sam nods and moves towards him.

"Let's go" Sam pats his shoulder.

................

Dean and Sam look up at the family house ahead of them, both frowning, considering Riley and Alex are hunters...Dean looks to Sam.

"This is the right address?" Dean asks, Sam looks to the scribbled note in his hand and nods.

"Yeah" Sam answers. "It's so...."

"Normal" Dean finishes. "You take the front I got the back" Dean heads off and Sam sighs.

................

"Who are you?" a young teen boy asks, Dean turns to face him, eyes widening slightly as the kid stares at him, a exact copy of him, almost anyway. 

"I urm....I'm looking for Riley" he answers.

"Riley is my mom"

"She is?" Dean asks crouching. "And what's your name?"

"Henry Samuel Colt" he answers.

"And where's your mom?" Dean asks.

"She and my step-dad are yelling" Henry whispers. "So I came outside to play with the puppy"

"That must be this little guy" Sam states approaching, a small Rottweiler puppy under arm.

"That's Dog with no name" Henry tells him.

"Dog with no name?" Dean asks raising an eyebrow.

"I named him after the Clint Eastwood character.....instead of Man with no name...it's Dog with no name" Henry answers.

"Makes sense" Dean mumbles with a smirk, Sam hands the puppy over the Henry who hugs it to his chest.

"Mom's inside" Henry tells them and turns towards the house. Sam and Dean follow him.

"How old are you?" Sam asks.

"Twelve" Henry answers. "Almost thirteen" Dean looks to Sam who gives him a look back. "That's what the puppy is for" Henry adds. "He's my earlier birthday gift" Henry looks down as they hear shouting, Sam touches his shoulder.

"Stay out here" Sam tells him.

"No argument here" Henry mumbles and walks away. Sam looks to Dean.

"Don't say it" Dean grumbles. "Let's talk to Riley first"

"You gotta know that he is" Sam points out as Dean knocks on the door. "He's twelve almost thirteen, she left thirteen years ago"

"Later" Dean warns just before Alex opens to the door.

"Oh great it's you two" he snarks. "That's just what we need right now" Alex grumbles and looks back into the house. "Riley, your brothers are here" he growls, Sam and Dean share a look. Alex pushes open the door, Sam and Dean enter the house and then follow Alex into the kitchen. Dean moves straight to Riley who leans against the kitchen cabinets and grabs her face.

"What happened?" he asks brushing his thumb under the cut by her eye. "Did he hurt you?" he asks quietly, she stares at him. "Did he?"

"Dean, leave it alone, you've done enough" she whispers, he frowns at her and looks to Alex, who crosses his arms over his chest.

"You hit her?" he asks Alex. "You hit your wife?"

"Dean" Sam warns, knowing that his brother's anger may be an issue now.

"You hit my sister?" Dean asks.

"Like it's any worse then what you've been doing to her" Alex answers, Dean clenches his jaw.

"Sam, take Riley, pack her and the kid a bag, and then wait in the car" Dean states not looking away from Alex, Riley touches Dean's arm.

"Dean" she whispers.

"Go with Sammy" he tells her softly stroking her cheek. Sam takes Riley's hand and pulls her out of the room, she looks back to Dean who gives her a small wink and a smile.

................

Riley kisses Henry's head as they sit in the back of the impala, Dog with no name sleeps in her lap. Sam leans on the back of the front bench and smiles at the two of them.

"Where are we going?" Henry asks. "Mom?"

"Just...."

"Are you leaving him?" he asks. "Cause I won't be mad if you are" she smiles and pulls him closer.

"Riley" Sam states.

"Don't" she begs. "I...I had no where to go, I couldn't leave"

"So it's not the first time?" Sam asks, she shakes her head and looks down. Dean climbs into the car and starts the engine, he glances to Riley who looks to him. She looks away and to Henry, pulls him closer.

.................

Dog with no name runs ahead of Henry who follows the dog through the halls of the bunker, Sam behind them. Dean takes Riley's arm and stops her.

"I have a son?" he asks, she nods and looks to him sadly. "Dad" Dean complains. He touches Riley's cheek. "Let me clean this up" he whispers, she sniffles and nods. He kisses her and wraps his arms around her. "You should have said, last night you should have told me"

"About Henry or about Alex?" she asks.

"Both" he answers. "And hey, Dog with no name?" he asks, she laughs a little.

"Kid loves Eastwood" she answers. "Just like his dad" she whispers, Dean wraps an arm around her shoulders and leads her down the hall.

"Sam knows" he admits. "Sam knows and he doesn't care...I mean..."

"I know what you mean" she assures him. "He doesn't?"

"Nope" Dean kisses her head. "We're going to be just fine" he whispers and then lifts her up into his arms, she laughs and smiles at him.

 

~*~ Epilogue – 1yr ~*~

Dog with no name, now a fully grown dog, barks running around Riley as she waddles into the living room where Henry and Dean are playing video games and laughing. Riley smiles and looks to Sam who followed behind her, he touches her shoulder and smiles at her.

"There she is" Dean teases seeing Riley. "Wide load coming through" Sam and Henry laugh, Riley throws a cookie at him as she moves towards him, sits at his side, his hand finding her pregnancy bump. He kisses her head and looks to Henry who smiles at his parents. "You good, Kid?" Dean asks, Henry nods.

"Yeah" he answers. "I am" Sam sits with them, their own very dysfunctional family, incredibly dysfunctional family.

 

 


End file.
